This invention relates to an electrical interconnection arrangement, which finds particular, though not exclusive, application in providing connection to a busbar having a current capacity greater than 30 A, preferably greater than 50 A, more preferably greater than 100 A. Capacities of 250 A or 400 A may be encountered in practice of the present invention.
It is known, for example, from Brazilian Patent Number P19706273, to provide for the electrical connection of a plurality of cables, for example, branch or tap cables, to a single feeder cable, using a busbar mounted in an insulating housing. In this patent, an array of metal support plates is slidably mounted, under the reaction of return springs, within a plastics housing. The support plates are apertured, and can be raised against the action of the springs by a screwdriver such that the apertures are aligned with respective inlet apertures of the housing so that conductors of the cables can be passed thereinto and secured in place in contact with a common busbar retained within the housing.